bloody nightmare
by nightmoonhowl
Summary: Luffy and the crew come across an island, which is soon to be named crimson island.  But can luffy and the crew stay alive? especialy with the bloody hunters on the island.  On which they are the prey...  eventual luffy torture and NO PAIRINGS.


-One piece fanfiction-

Disclaimer: i do not own one piece, just enjoy making fanfiction:)

CHAPTER 1:The Beginning of the new pirate Era.

(TAKING PLACE ON THE WAY TO SABAODY ACHIPELAGO)

"MEAT, MEAT, MEAT!" Luffy screamed, banging on the top of sunny's head making shudders run through the ship.

Sanji ran to the door of the galley and muttered under his breath, "He only eat a hour ago, how can he get this hungry this fast?".

As he was running past he bumped into zoro, who was not happy about being woken up from his afternoon nap.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR LOVE COOK?" Zoro screeched kicking the cook in the shins.

"SHUT UP, IM FEEDING THE CAPTAIN!" Sanji replied before kicking zoro overboard.

"SANJI, HURRY MEAT, MEAT!" Luffy moaned before collapsing on sunny's head again.

Sanji heard this and rushed to the kitchen and started preparing the meat.

Meanwhile zoro climbed back on-board and went back to sleep in his favourite spot next to the rigging.

Usopp, Nami, Franky and chopper ran onto the deck after hearing all the commotion and asked "what was that about?".

Hearing this Luffy climbed down from Sunny's head and said ignoring there previous question, "yosh, nami when's the next island?"

Nami looked at the log pose and scrunched he eyebrows, and said "In about half a day, Luffy we'll be landing at crimson island".

Just at that moment robin who had been talking to Brooke, came walking over to nami and asked "did you just say crimson island?".

Nami looking confused replied "Yes, why have you ever heard of it?" Robin looking at the rest of the group and explained," there's a legend about that island, and that's the reason people try to avoid it".

Luffy looking interested said "Awww, robin come on tell u..." "ROBIN-CHWWAANNN" Sanji shouted wriggling like a snake, "DONT LEAVE ME OUT!" before settling down next to Usopp.

Luffy looking pissed of said, "Now to what we were talking about before... robin please continue".

"Well..." Robin started, "The legend speaks of people, who love the sight of blood so much that they drain foreigners blood, just so they can drink it, basically similar to a vampire...".

Usopp looking at the disturbed faces of his nakama not to mention, the one on his face, and wanting to break the awkward silence said to chopper, "OH WELL, CAPTAIN USOPP HAS KILLED THOUSANDS OF VAMPIRE PLANTS, SO BLOOD-SUCKING PEOPLE WILL BE NO PROBLEM FOR THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP-SAMA!".

Chopper and luffy looked at usopp with surprise in their eyes, "REALY?" Chopper screamed "THATS AMAZING!" While luffy was shouting "SUGOI!".*

(*Japanese for cool)

Robin interrupted luffy while he was in his shining moment, "captain-san, i really need to tell you the other reason the marine's and pirate's avoid this island, is because no-one has ever returned...!".

Everyone stared at robin in shock, especially luffy whose jaw had dropped to the ground, "WHAT?" Brooke said in shock after hearing this part of the legend, robin continued "I would suggest avoiding this island, because i have a feeling something bad will happen there."

Luffy looking sad replied slowly, "But Robin i want to go on an adventure... A GREAT ADVENTURE!." saying while stars where sparkling in his eyes, Robin sighed then turned to the rest of the crew and said disapprovingly, "well we have to do captains orders, so i guess we have to go...".

With luffy standing there like a idiot, nami sighed and shouted "ALRIGHT GUYS TURN PORTSIDE SO WE CAN GO TO CRIMSON ISLAND".

Everyone set off to get everything ready for there dismemberment, meanwhile luffy still sparkling, his mind fizzing like electric currents, thought *YAY, MYSTERY ISLAND* over again and again until nami smacked him over the head and told him they had work to be done.

Little did they know they were in for a world of trouble…

YAY FIRST CHAPTER DONE AND OVER AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY FIRST FANFICTION! GIVE ME TIPS FOR IMPROVMENTS!

ONE PIECE FOREVER3

By Bethanyjc


End file.
